Bombshell
by ComicGirlHero
Summary: Roxy Butcher is the star athlete of Gotham Academy. She's on a full athletics scholarship and is quickly finding her life growing more and more dull. After she's given an invitation by a certain Gotham billionaire she realizes that the extended offer isn't just for her future as an athlete but the start of a possible hero career.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read/Review and Fav/Follow!**

 **:)**

* * *

Blood roared in her ears, it drowned out the sound of the large cheering crowd in the bleachers, and the blinding field lights lit up the entire football field. A glare from the lights caught her attention. She gazed up at the dark night sky, completely forgetting where she was standing and what she needed to do. She relished in the cool breeze as it chilled the sweat dripping down her face. Covered in mud and bruises, she stood there as if nothing in the world could go possibly wrong.

Sadly, she was quickly broken from that trans.

"ROX!"

Roxy Butcher turned toward her teammates as they stood off toward their bench.

 _Ah,_ she thought to herself. _Right._

She jogged back to her team, her crosse held tight in her grip and mask over her eyes.

"You good, girl?" one of her teammates asked. Roxy glanced at her and nodded.

"Yea," she huffed half-heartedly. "Yea, I'm fine."

"This is our last game of the year, Butcher." The team captain snapped. "You have to be better than fine."

Roxy, still rather dazed, nodded again, "Yea, I know. I'm good."

"Alright, ladies." The captain lent in to their huddle. "Let's end this."

Sighing, Gotham Academy's famed athlete, Roxy Butcher, took to the field once again at the end of her sophomore year. She was going to end the year the way she always did, playing the sport she loved…and hating every second of it. The novelty of the sport had grown boring, but being on a full scholarship with Gotham Academy she continued to play. The sport wasn't challenging like it used to be, she could wiz passed these girls with ease and kept Gotham's lacrosse title for the past two years.

It was a comfortable situation.

But something deep inside her begged for something more.

" _And Gotham Academy wins!"_

 _What a surprise,_ Rox frowned and walked off the field, ignoring the celebration with her fellow teammates. All she wanted was to change and go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere she wouldn't be recognized, anything was better than going home where she would be alone since her father pretty much lived at STAR Labs.

"Not feeling celebratory?"

Roxy paused in her trek as a handsome, muscular man in a suit stepped out from the shadows. She almost had a heart attack he had been so quiet.

"Mr. Wayne?" she said, surprise.

"Miss Butcher," he held out his hand to her. She hesitated.

"Um, sorry, my hands are still kind of sweaty." She insisted and avoided his gaze by staring just over his left shoulder. He gripped her hand anyways and offered a small smile. Though, the smile didn't seem like his demeanor, he stood stiff and spoke formally. The only time she ever saw Bruce Wayne was on the news the one time she accidentally flipped to the channel. In fact, she knew that Mr. Wayne rarely showed up to Gotham Academy events even though he is the prominent donator to the school. She was aware that his son Dick went to the school but she never met him.

"A little sweat never hurt anyone." He told her. His hand completely eclipsed hers, which intimidated her, but she gripped his hand with as much force as he did.

"Ook," she raised an eyebrow and smiled in return to the billionaire. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, actually there is."

Roxy looked up at him with surprise. Billionaire and playboy Bruce Wayne wanted something from her? What could he possibly want from a sophomore star lacrosse player?

"I would like to personally invite you to a private get together at Wayne Manor," he dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "It's a formal gathering. But I wanted to introduce you to the Gotham University recruiter and discuss scholarship opportunities with you."

Taken completely off guard, her shaky hand took the letter from his hand and looked up at him with disbelief.

"Gotham U recruiter?" she murmured. "But I'm just a sophomore."

"I saw you play out there tonight." He stepped toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can definitely go places with the right help. The event is tomorrow night, I hope you can make it."

"Um, uh," she blinked repeatedly trying to convince herself this was a dream. "Yes, of course! Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." He headed back toward his car where she spotted his son Dick standing there typing away on his phone. "Have a good night, Miss Butcher. Try to celebrate a little, you won state for the second year in a row, after all."

Roxy watched as Bruce got into the drivers seat, but for a split second her hazel eyes met the bright blue ones of his adopted son. She could see a hint of jealousy in his stare, which she full heartedly retaliated with nose scrunched, narrowed eyed glare. Dick swung the car door open, not breaking eye contact with the star athlete and ducked his head into the vehicle; they departed in their slick black car seconds later.

Roxy's eyes turned down to the white envelope in her hand. She saw through the illusion of such an honorable invitation, she saw what it really was…publicity, money, and stuck up rich people.

That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Which was why she knew she wasn't going.

* * *

Roxy was quick to swap out of her filthy lacrosse uniform and into a cropped Gotham Academy sweatshirt and high waisted joggers. She covered her head in the hood, hiding her sweaty mop of a pixie hair cut, her duffle bag tucked over her shoulder and used her free hand to casually twirl her crosse. Her headphones blasted music in her ears as she stared at the ground as she walked.

The air was damp and chill as it usually was for the dark city. The sidewalk she strode down was quiet.

 _It's too quiet_. She realized and looked up. _Shit._

She had walked several blocks far passed where she needed to turn and ended up in a very sketchy part of the city. Just as she turned around to backtrack she was met with three men in dark hoodies and all much bigger than she was.

"Hand over the bag and phone, kid." One demanded.

Roxy took off her headphones and let them rest on her shoulders.

"Common criminals?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What a rare find for Gotham City."

"This ain't a joke, hand it over." Two of them stepped forward to grab her. She twirled her crosse in her hand and slapped their hands away and took a step backwards. They gripped their hands like they had just been smacked with a rule.

"You're asking for it, kid." The first one growled.

Roxy stood stiff, her eyes not leaving his, and said, "Call me kid one more time…"

The three men charged at her. She jabbed the first one in the gut, another whacked over the head with the head of the crosse and the heel of her foot landed on the nose of the third one. Without hesitation, she tripped another, sent a crushing blow with her elbow to the nose of the one she already kicked in the face, and a rock solid punch to the first one. She didn't stop there, she landed several more solid blows to the first one til he fell to the ground, out of the corner of her eye she spotted the second guy standing up and spun backwards, kicking him in the throat then punched him in the face. He toppled over.

With the three men majorly dazed Roxy made a break for it and sprinted down the sidewalk back on the side of town she belonged on.

Something awoke inside her and she could feel it. A strange feeling…something she hadn't felt since the first time she held her crosse in the seventh grade. It was new and exciting.

And she wanted more.

What she didn't know, though, that from on top of the building across the street she was being watched by the Dark Knight himself and his Boy Wonder.

"So she took out three guys, so what? What's so interesting about her?" Robin followed his mentor's gaze as it tracked the young Gotham Academy athlete.

"She's been on the Justice League's radar for some time now." Batman muttered. "Specifically Wonder Woman's. She asked me to keep an eye on Roxy Butcher while she was away in Themyscira."

"Wonder Woman?" Robin raised his eyebrows curiously. "Roxy as a sidekick?"

"Potentially." Batman said as he turned to leave. "But I doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Long time no see...

Please Read/Review, Fav/Follow, and Enjoy!

* * *

The front door to the mid-century modern house creaked open and slammed shut with the heavy footsteps being heard walking down the narrow hallway. The student's mother was sitting at the kitchen table, her police badge laid next to her computer and coffee, which was now cold, next to it. The woman was pale, very angular features, high cheek bones, sharp and intimidating blue eyes and dark brown hair pinned down in a tight bun.

"Hi, Momma," Roxy dropped her bag on a chair and grabbed an apple in the fruit bowl on the table. "How was your day?" she took a bite of the apple and leaned casually against the counter.

Her mother looked up from her computer, a smile on her face at seeing her daughter…that is, before she noticed a stain on her sweatshirt "Is that blood?"  
Roxy frowned, glanced down then back at her mother like she had totally forgotten that it was there. She muffled an inadequate response with a mouth full of apple, "No?"

Her mother pursed her lips in a straight line as her eyebrows pulled together, "That's not a question you're supposed to answer with a another question."

Roxy gulped and scratched the back of her neck nervously, "For the record, the blood isn't mine-"

"That's what I was worried about." Her mom muttered and stood up to inspect the outfit.

"It was another couple of sidewalk creeps," Roxy explained frantically as her mother examined the stain. "I broke a few noses, they were babies about it."

Her mother let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Roxanne Lee Butcher-"

"I'm _sorry_!" Roxy waved her hands frantically. "They wouldn't leave me alone!"

Her mother sighed again and held out her hand, "Hand over the sweater. Honestly, sweetie, I don't know how you attract all this trouble."

She began to strip out of her bloodied sweater, leaving herself in her blue lace bra and joggers, "Hey, I could put this to good use if you'd just let me become a police officer."

"No." her mother said sternly. "Become someone safer, like a librarian, or a teacher."

"Ew." Roxy made a face as her mom went to dispose of the sweater. "Can't you meet me in the middle? You know I like studying Art History, how about I become Indiana Jones?"  
"We will discuss this later," her mother called from the laundry room. "You have school tomorrow, you need to go to bed."  
Roxy let out an incoherent groaning noise as she threw her head back in annoyance. She made her way upstairs to her room, which was lined with messy stacks of books that she had read and empty mugs. There was a faint scent of lavender and cinnamon from a candle she had burned earlier that day. She peeled off the remnants of her outfit and pulled on her plush shorts and grey tank top.

The sudden crippling muscle aches finally settled in as she relaxed and fell onto her bed. She absolutely knew she wouldn't be able to move the next morning—

"ROXANNE!"

She let out a muffled groan into her pillow before turning her head to the side and yelling in reply to her mother, "WHAT?"  
Her mother burst through her bedroom door holding the invitation she had forgotten was sticking out of her duffle bag downstairs.

 _Shit._

* * *

NEXT NIGHT:::

"I told you I didn't want to come."

Roxy crossed her arms over her chest hugging her letterman jacket over her formal dress her mother forced her to wear. The black mini was just formal enough for a Wayne party, it showed off her muscular appearance but the letterman jacket was her doing, she never particularly liked dresses, this was the only way both her and her mother would be happy.

"As Gotham's star athlete it's required to go." Her mother told her as they approached the giant doors of Wayne Manor.

"I don't remember signing a contract that said this." Roxy quipped and pouted at her mother. She adjusted the heels she was wearing as her mother rang the doorbell. "I could run away right now before they open the door and you couldn't stop me."

"Roxanne Lee don't you dare-"

The large decorative doors swung open revealing a smartly dressed bald man.

"Ah, Mrs. Butcher and Miss Butcher." The man spoke with a British accent and held the door open for the duo to walk in. "We've been expecting you."

Roxy's mother thanked the butler as her daughter strode right through and into the large high ceiling ballroom. A crowd of people dressed in black dresses and suits and smelled of rich snobs filled the room to the brim.

There wasn't any sight of children her age, which created an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ah, Roxy Butcher, there you are."

The athlete glanced to see the broad billionaire approaching her. He was dressed in an obviously expensive suit and a strong cologne and whisky came off of him…clearly enjoying himself.

"How have you been?" he asked.

Roxy shrugged and tucked her hands into her letterman jacket, "Good. Great party by the way, Mr. Wayne."

"It's only just getting started." He said and stood to the side. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

 _Already?_ Roxy thought and tried to control her short floppy hair. _Didn't even wait til I had a drink in my hand…_

"Roxy Butcher," Bruce Wayne gestured to the woman that was approaching them. "Diana Prince."

"Hello," Ms. Prince smiled kindly and held out a hand to Roxy. She shook her hand and quickly took note of how strong her grip was. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ms. Prince is an antiquities dealer," Mr. Wayne explained. "I heard you want to study Art History when you go to college."

Taken completely aback by surprise, Roxy stared up at Bruce Wayne with wide eyes, "W-Wha-How did you- I mean, y-yes!"

"I've read your analysis on the Amazonian Harbinger Gauntlets, it's astonishing." Ms. Prince complimented and held out a bubbly beverage that Roxy didn't even notice she grabbed from a passing waiter. Roxy took the beverage from her and sipped it recognizing the tasted as ginger ale, probably meant for the kids at the party.

"Thank you!" Roxy said and blushed a little. "I spent months studying the piece at Metropolis Museum. I have a great interest in Amazonian artifacts."

"As do I." Ms. Prince smirked then glanced at Bruce, like it was a signal for him to leave, which he did.

"I will let you two be." He placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder. "I have to go mingle as the host, please enjoy the festivities and let me know if you need anything."

"Sure, Mr. Wayne." Roxy nodded. Diana waved him off as he departed. Her gaze turned back on Roxy with a very heartwarming stare.

"From your look before, I take it you weren't expecting to meet me." Ms. Prince took a sip of the champagne that was in her hand. Her tone wasn't insulted, it was genuinely curious.

Roxy glanced away nervously, "Huh, well, honestly, Mr. Wayne told me he was going to introduce me to college recruiters."

"Ah, yes." Ms. Prince recalled. "Bruce did mention you had an interest in…lacrosse, was it?"

"Not so much an interest as it is a chore now." Roxy admitted and took another sip of her ginger ale. She caught Diana's curious look with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, that must've sounded rude."

"I'm not bothered," Diana grinned at her, admiring the young highschooler's spunk. "You're being put on a pedestal at such a young age…" she trailed off with almost like she knew what Roxy was going through.

"You're actually the first person not to ask me about playing lacrosse in college." She told her sheepishly. She scratched the back of her head and glanced around remembering that anyone could ask her and ruin this moment.

"I want you as my apprentice."

Roxy, once again surprised by this woman, "You're apprentice?!"

"I'd like to…mentor you." Diana said and placed her empty glass on a passing waiter's tray. "You have untapped potential, Roxy. I'd like to help you harness it."

Being completely overwhelmed with joy, Roxy embraced Diana.

"YES!" the girl gushed. "Yes, I'd love to be your apprentice!"

"Haha!" Diana returned the hug. "I'd like to discuss this more with you. Can we get coffee tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course!" Roxy told her. "I know a great place in the city."

The duo exchanged phone numbers and parted ways, leaving the young athlete in a greater mood than she had been in a long time. That is, until she turned around.

Her mother, of course, immediately found the college recruiters. She pouted and glanced around at the other attendees.

"I'm way too sober for this." She muttered under her breath.

"I'd have to agree."

Roxy looked over her shoulder to find the one and only son of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson. He wore a suit similar to his father's but he looked more approachable than him.

Dick was holding two glasses that definitely did not hold ginger ale and handed one off to her. She took it with a grateful smile and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seems like we're the only two kids here." She joked and sipped the champagne.

"It's because we are." He told her.

She nearly spewed out the drink, "Wait, seriously?"

"Was it not obvious?" his eyes widened and gestured around the room. "If there were kids there would be more tension in the air."

Roxy sighed and chugged the rest of the glass, surprising her classmate.

"That's not usually a drink you'd-"

"I need something stronger."

"There's a stash in the kitchen."

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Please Read/Review, Fav/Follow, and Enjoy! :)

* * *

Roxy and Dick disappeared into the kitchen without a single soul noticing…besides the Dark Knight himself because, of course, he notices everything. Bruce Wayne stood casually talking with fellow colleagues near the bar when he spotted the duo out the corner of his eye. He was openly objected to the young star athlete joining the ranks of legendary sidekicks, he didn't see the interest of becoming a superhero, which was only reassured just now, seeing how excited she was when accepting the internship. He thought the pursuit of the young student was fruitless she didn't want this life and there was no point forcing it on her.

Sadly, Diana's persistence was getting to him in an irritating way.

 _Flashback::_

 _"You want to recruit her just because you saw one of her games?"_ _Batman retaliated, completely appalled by the notion. "That's not grounds for initiation."_

 _"It's not that. I saw something in her…" Wonder Woman trailed off as she stared at the file she collected of her chosen recruit. "I see strength in her, potential for more…and I see myself in her."_

 _"Sentimentality isn't grounds either." Batman pointed out. The rest of the league that sat around the table glanced at each other in silent agreement._

 _"He has a point, Wonder Woman." Superman sighed, he felt bad for disagreeing but it was obvious that this girl wasn't superhero material, so what really made her so special to the Princess of Themyscira? "Why this girl? We have plenty other potential apprentices with actually superpowers; all we know about this one is that she can throw a ball very well."_

 _"The only things of possible value from this girl are her parents." Batman said as he paged through the file Wonder Woman collected. "A high ranking STAR Labs scientist and one of Gotham's honored detectives."_

 _Insulted by the simplicity of his objectification of the young girl's abilities she slammed her fist on the table and stood up, "You don't know what you're talking about."_

 _Martian Man Hunter stood up from his seat and raised his hands defensively and replied calmly, "Then explain it to us."_

 _Of great reluctance, the princess sighed and glanced away, "I…I owe a debt."_

 _"A debt?" Black Canary raised an eyebrow curiously. "What kind of debt?"_

 _Wonder Woman sat back in her chair and met Canary's gaze before looking back at Batman and Superman._

 _"Not so much my debt as it is my mother's." she sighed. "The girl's grandmother was a dear friend of my mother's. On her grandmother's death bed she requested that I look after her granddaughter and train her like an Amazonian warrior."_

 _"That sounds more like a personal matter than a league matter." Batman quipped and stood from his chair ready to leave. "I'd rather not waste our resources or our time."_

 _"Ok, hold up a minute." Black Canary said as she replayed several mash ups of Roxy's games. "Maybe this isn't such a crazy idea. We could always use another Amazonian, right? This kid's skills are a bit rough but with training she could be a real powerhouse."_

 _"She doesn't have any powers-" Batman argued but was cut off by Green Arrow._

 _"Do you?" he countered._

 _Batman fell silent._

 _"You pick up strays all the time, Bats." Flash said with a cheesy grin. "What's the difference with this one? I say we give her a chance, if she doesn't hold up, what's the harm?"_

 _Batman turned and left the room muttering under his breath, "A lot worse than you think."_

 _End Flashback::_

"They're just being kids, Bruce."

Diana had come up behind Bruce while he was off in thought. She was sipping on her drink and watching contently as her apprentice ran off to raid the kitchen stash that Alfred most likely locked up due to Dick's antics. Not like that would stop them.

"She doesn't even know what she's in for." He said. "You're tricking her into believing she has a chance at a life she loves."

"She'll understand." Diana told him. "If she's anything like her grandmother…she'll understand."

"Who was her grandmother that this means so much to you?" Bruce demanded quietly.

Diana glanced at Bruce, "She's…she was my aunt, General Antiope. Roxanne is her granddaughter."


End file.
